WWE Monday Night Raw Episode: December 12, 2011
Show Opening John Laurinitus opens Raw. JL:Welcome to Monday Night Raw SuperShow, I am John Laurintus, Executive VP of Talent Relations and current Interm GM of Monday Night Raw, I know most of you are not happy with me, not resigning John Morrison, now I regret to inform you, Morrison has offically retired from Pro Wrestling after several neck injuries, I know this is a great loss, but for Morrison, he has a huge severnce package, and WWE Board of Directors offered him a managing role here in WWE. Now for TLC 2011, John Cena, the Commissioner of WWE, has made a match, for the position of Lt. Commissioner, between Mick Foley and HBK in a Ladder Match! Now I know you are also not happy with me because of me "handing" Dolph Ziggler the US Championship, but in return, I handed over the MITB to Ryder so... ~Woo Woo Woo. You Know It! Ryder's music hits~ Crowd goes insane. Ryder:Actually, on behalf of WWE Board of Directors, you are hereby ''Fired ''as Raw GM. JL:Who replaces me? Ryder:I'll give you one hint, he is an 11-time WORLD CHAMPION! crowd chant: Edge Edge Edge. Ryder:The Rated R-Superstar, Edge! ~Edge appears on screen~ Edge:Hello former GM. JL:When does his hostile take over begin? Edge:Now, but unfortunealty, WWE Board and I couldn't get a contract agreement until now, so in charge of Raw SuperShow tonight, The Long Island Iced Z, Zack Ryder! ~Edge Leaves~ Ryder:Ok, this is unexpected, uh, I got it! Main-Event match, John Cena, Zack Ryder and WWE Champion CM Punk take on The Miz, Dolph Ziggler and an opponent chosen in a special Battle Royal! Crowd chant:Morrison, Morrison Morrison! Ryder:I know, I know, but, lets also have a Smackdown Supermatch! A World Heavyweight Championship Match, Goku vs Daniel Bryan in a No Holds Barred Match, no MITB needed bro. And Special Guest Referee, Mick Foley! Now lets get this show started with some singles competiton! Match #1. Randy Orton vs Kevin Nash Outcome:Nash wins Although Orton gave it his all, and even nearly pinned Nash 3 times, a distraction from Wade Barrett cost Orton the match after a Jackknife Powerbomb. Match#2: Mickie James vs Kelly Kelly in a Divas Championship Match Outcome:Kelly Kelly becomes the New Divas Champion In an outstanding back and forth contest, Kelly Kelly defeated Mickie James after a K-2 onto a steel chair. 20 Person Battle Royal Outcom:Brock Lesnar wins In a battle royal, Brock Lesnar shined trhough the rest, eliminating 10 superstars, including his own tag team partner Vince. WWE Tag Team Champion Santino Marella vs Vince Winner:Vince Although Santino gave it his all, the former United States Champion proved to much for the Melan Miracle. Main Event1:John Cena, CM Punk and Zack Ryder defeated The Miz, Dolph Ziggler and Brock Lesnar. Main Event 2: Goku vs Daniel Bryan for the World Heavyweight Championship Outcome:Goku wins In an outstanding, awe striking match, Daniel Bryan proved he is World Championship material by not only getting 18 near falls on the Champ, but locking in the LeBelle Lock and almost making the champ tap twice. However, Bryan's momment to shine has yet to come as Bryan lost after a Bloodline to a chair for the win.